Lost that Feeling
by induviduality-has-a-name-me
Summary: I just wrote this, partly in ire and mostly for relief. It's very late and low quality, but I just needed to write something so none think I'm off talking to Pluto... Just me venting with/at Hiei... Like me, it's short. Adding another chapter because I don't know. No plot...
1. Chapter 1

I closed my computer out and just shook my head. Hiei walks up with an eyebrow raised but says nothing he does't have to.

Just another story that I wrote that bugs me is all, but how could I tell him why? Urg.

Finally he said something that eased the tense vibe in the room, "Why do you spend so long on there? Just to get frustrated with your long stories half way through? Why bother!" He seemed either concerned, disgusted, or disturbed I always have difficulty telling with those three expressions.

"It soothes me. Well until I feel like I'm just blowing smoke out where the sun don't shine, but then if I get it where I want it seems hollow." Looking down at the carpeting I saw a disturbing spot of something on the ground.

"Sounds like you're just whining to me!" Great he's still irritated... His eyes though, ugh! Damn girl, chill you know he would never stoop as low as that.

"Look 'Kay, I just find that once I reach a in point my writing I feel like I'm grinding the story into the ground... That's when stories die, even ones I liked!" I can't help but get emotional regarding him, but I know I should keep a better rein on it.

"Then grind off the parts you don't like and make it better! This isn't like you!" Encouraging, and frustrating in only a way he could be agghh! You could cut my tension with a spoon!

"Let's face it Hiei, I'm just a miserable writer and I'm using the term very loosely!" I stalked off to the other end of my abode.

* * *

Let's all be honest with ourselves here, and reviews are welcome on this coming matter: Does anyone else ever just look at their own writing and want to put it through a shredder? I regularly have to keep myself from destroying all I write in just a few short clicks, same with all of you?


	2. Chapter 2

I thought maybe just maybe when I walked away feeling miserable about myself that he would leave me to my misery. He is far more persistent than that, he did give me a moment to calm down though. Only a moment later though:

"What am I even doing here playing counselor to a human girl!" He was in my face now eyes charged ablaze with either fury or something undefined. I couldn't help but smile somewhat despite his ire.

"Eh, mysterious powers that be?" I shrugged trying to take his aggression in stride and achieve my new goal.

"Pfft!" He stared me down trying to intimidate, and being mostly successful except that I genuinely had no idea! I sidestepped him wanting to go make a pickle and peanut butter sandwich, but he just stood there in front of me as if I hadn't ever moved. Damn he's fast.

"What! I'm just going to the kitchen to find food?" His gaze alone pinning me to the spot.

"Look you're here, I don't exactly hate it, but if you do hate it here then you're always free to go." I pointed to the door behind me and turned back around to head to the kitchen. I wanted him to stay of course, but I wasn't going to beg him to stay. Now if he did decide to stay I wouldn't stop him either.

You'd probably think I'd be worried about him causing me harm, but given my current state of bun in oven syndrome I doubt that's going to be an issue. I know he's better than to stoop to hurting a woman and her defenseless unborn. He might have an undefined honor system, but that one kind of goes without saying. He doesn't seek to hurt those who don't attack him and are weak to boot. From what I've seen he's at peace with himself, but I know I do have a way of annoying people without really intending it.

Anyway pickles and peanut butter between soft white bread... Mmm... I was startled out of my daze when Hiei spoke next, "You're drooling, are you thinking about food or something else?"

"Food." I muttered facing the floor.

"I see. You should eat something besides pickles." I scowled at his true but irritating statement.

"Yeah well you try dealing with my mood swings, fatigue, and painful hips! Have your hips ever hurt so bad you thought you'd dislocate one of them any second with one wrong move?" His scowl was all the answer I'd need.

"You know I'm right." Now it was my turn to frown.

"So?" I retort childishly.

"Whatever, it's not like you care about your unborn's nutrition."

"Fry in a Field of pattycakes!" I wander off looking like a frazzled frizzy headed penguin.

* * *

Wait no, not an author's note...

Just a little shout out to an anonymous reviewer, thank you because I need to dig that flow chart out... No seriously I have a flow chart and everything... I just lost my feels for that story...

Raised eyebrows at who ever Ifrit is? Reviewing is meant for constructive criticism, but I don't see it there... perhaps clarification is needed? If my writing offends you too bad I write because it soothes me. However, if you honestly think I lack respect for the unknown or such complexities you're mistaken. This is written with jovial intent not to smear but amuse.

killerashrose, and Snowy Princess get shout outs as well because they cheered me up and stuff.


End file.
